Ainsi soit-il
by Pline84
Summary: Collab avec la prodigieuse Amy ! / Le choix était évident, les conséquences un peu moins. Qui aurait pu deviner ? Tony est dans un monde dans lequel tout est différent. Il est seul, il souffre. Et quels sont ces souvenirs d'une vie qu'il n'a pas vécue ?
1. Prologue

Hello tout le monde !

Je suis hyper giga méga excitée et heureuse poster cette toute nouvelle collaboration avec mon amour d'Homonyme Dieu. L'idée est de Pline, et croyez-moi, vous allez adorer au moins autant que moi ! Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, et je vous embrasse !

Amy.

.

_Salut !_

_De un, oui, je suis de retour et la suite de AJE arrivera bientôt._

_De deux, je suis toute contente à propos de cette collab avec la merveilleuse Amy ! Je sens que vous allez adorer nous détester !_

_De trois, ne l'écoutez pas elle dit des bêtises et elle a autant de mérite dans cette fic !_

_Voici donc un prologue écrit à quatre mains !_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

* * *

**Prologue**

C'est con quand même. Il n'est pas si vieux que ça. Bon, d'accord, il commence à avoir des rides et il a même trouvé un cheveu blanc la semaine dernière.

Mais il est encore jeune, non ?

Et pourtant il est mort.

* * *

Une lumière vive sur sur son visage.

Intrigué, il ouvre lentement les yeux, papillonne un instant du regard, et s'habitue enfin à la luminosité apparente.

Et là, c'est le choc.

Il n'y a rien. C'est le néant. Un néant poudreux, comme fait de neige, qui n'a pourtant rien de rassurant.

Un frisson remonte vivement le long de son échine.

Et il comprend.

Il est mort. Mais il n'est pas mort.

Il n'y a rien, personne.

Il n'a pas mal pourtant il a reçu un coup de couteau en plein cœur.

« Anthony DiNozzo Junior ? »

Il sursaute. Il se retourne.

Okay, si c'est ça l'au-delà, non merci.

Un homme minuscule, vêtu d'un complet démodé jaune moutarde, le regarde à travers des lunettes à monture écaillé. Il tient un dossier dans ses mains et il a l'air ennuyé.

« Euh... ? est tout ce que peut répondre Tony.

- J'en étais sûr. Écoutez, désolé monsieur mais il y a eu un problème d'organisation et vous êtes mort. J'avais pourtant dit à Michael de s'occuper de ça mais monsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Maintenant je me retrouve avec une situation 4B907 sur les bras et personne ne vient m'aider. Bon, je m'appelle Will, vous êtes mort : bienvenu au Paradis. Sauf que vous ne devriez pas être mort. Dans cette situation, le Paradis vous offre de repartir avec un supplément. Toute l'équipe du Paradis vous offre ses plus sincères excuses, rajoute-t-il d'une voix blasée.

- Euh... Je... Quoi ? »

Il n'est pas étonné ou autres synonymes.

Il est littéralement sur le cul en l'occurrence, les yeux écarquillés, et la bouche grande ouverte.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui raconte celui-là...

Will prend un air blasé, soupire légèrement, passe une main sur son visage ridé, et relève ses petits yeux vers lui.

« Écoutez, je sais que ça paraît impossible à croire, mais monsieur DiNozzo, vous n'auriez pas dû mourir.

- Mais je suis mort ! s'offusque-t-il, la gorge sèche.

- Hum, en théorie seulement mon cher, affirme très calmement l' « ange ». Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que vous allez retourner sur Terre.

- Mais je suis mort ! répète-t-il, incapable de comprendre la situation.

- En théorie jeune homme, en théorie seulement ! s'acharne Will. Maintenant, écoutez-moi. Vous allez pouvoir ramener à la vie une personne avec vous.

- C'est une sorte de dédommagements, de remboursement plus un jouet histoire que j'aille par fricoter avec l'enfer, hein ? ne peut-il s'empêcher de railler.

- Hum oui, les affaires sont rudes en ce moment...Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je plaisante ! »

Il ravale difficilement le millier de commentaires acides qui lui vienne à la bouche.

Et puis il réalise.

Il peut ramener quelqu'un avec lui.

Quelqu'un qui est mort. Quelqu'un qui vivra.

« Et rien en échange ? » demande-t-il.

Il a assez vu de film pour savoir qu'il ne faut jamais croire les trop belles promesses.

« Non. Le monde que vous avez connu changera plus ou moins mais ça sera tout. »

C'est fou mais il a envie d'y croire.

Mais qui ?

Les traits doux de sa mère s'interposent dans sa mémoire. Il revoit la pâleur de ses yeux chaleureux, la brillance des cheveux blonds, l'amour dans son sourire.

Son cœur se serre.

Et si...

Il esquisse un fin sourire.

Il sait.

Il hausse le menton, plante son regard déterminé dans les iris bruns, et murmure, la voix tremblante d'une émotion inconnue.

« Kelly Gibbs. Je veux ramener à la vie Kelly Gibbs. »

Will sourit légèrement, il ne semble même pas étonné.

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

Il songe à toutes les personnes qu'il a aimées et qui sont mortes.

Elles lui manquent.

Mais il a fait son deuil.

Il revoit le regard perdu de Gibbs, sa douleur avant qu'il ne parte pour le Mexique.

Gibbs n'a jamais fait son deuil.

Il n'a jamais pu.

« Kelly Gibbs. Je choisis Kelly Gibbs. »

Le sourire de Will s'étire encore.

« Ainsi soit-il. »


	2. Seul

_Hey tout le monde !_

_Ici Pline ! Amy et moi sommes absolument ravies que ce prologue vous ait plu !_

_Comme vous le savez peut-être, Amyette est en vacances donc elle ne pourra pas répondre à vos reviews mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle en était très heureuse !_

_Ce chapitre a été écrit à quatre mains, une nouvelle fois ! Le chapitre deux a déjà été écrit mais j'attendrai un peu pour le poster puisqu'il me manque ma très chère collaboratrice !_

_À très bientôt et encore merci !_

* * *

**RaR :**

**Sasha :** ARG ! Sashette ! Tu nous fait rougir ! Merci !

**PBG :** Tu peux parler que je te fais des reviews gentilles ! Tu as vu la tienne ?

**L'anonym** **:** Hey ! Oui, bien sûr que je me souviens de toi ! Ravie de te revoir dans le coin !

**DNG :** ARG mais pourquoi vous voulez tous nous faire rougir comme ça ?

**Ankouette :** Calme-toi, l'AIPM arrive. Il va falloir que tu sois forte, mouahahaha !

**WJ :** Elle est là, my love ! Calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît ! *hug*

**Alicia :** Merci ! :D

* * *

**Seul**

Tony DiNozzo se sentit mal avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Une forte nausée le prit. Son crâne tambourinait mais pas assez fort pour l'empêcher de penser.

Il se releva, toujours sans ouvrir les yeux. Son pied heurta un cadavre de bouteille. Il n'y fit pas attention.

Enfin, il daigna ouvrir ses paupières collées par l'alcool.

Des murs sombres, sales, vides.

Où étaient les murs clairs et chaleureux ?

Il fronça les sourcils et ce simple geste empira sa migraine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

Il vivait dans ce taudis depuis des années.

Foutue vie.

* * *

Il mit un pied à l'extérieur, le froid hivernal se jetant sans prévenir sur lui, grogna intimement, enfonça son visage cerné dans son col noir usé, et se dirigea vers le cinéma sans dédier un regard au monde extérieur.

Il était trop gris ce monde. Trop terne. Trop lui.

La gorge serrée, il pénétra dans sa vieille voiture rouge, vestige de son ancienne vie, mit le contact, et roula jusqu'à son lieu de travail. Il aurait dû être heureux de travailler dans un cinéma, il adorait ça après tout les films.

Ouais, mais balayer, c'est tout de suite moins glamour, songea-t-il avec amertume.

Il déglutit alors qu'il arrivait, arrêta le moteur, remarqua combien sa langue était pâteuse, jura contre le nombre de bouteilles qu'il s'était enfilé la veille au soir, et sortit du véhicule.

Il lança un regard à la devanture du beau cinéma, seule chose un peu moins monotone dans sa vie, inspira une profonde bouffée d'air, contourna la file d'attente encore vide, trébucha contre des ordures, et poussa finalement la porte arrière du bâtiment.

Bah oui, il aurait fait tâche dans le paysage s'il était passé par devant. M'enfin. Voyons.

Il haïssait sa vie. Il se haïssait.

Il y a encore quelques années il était un flic prometteur de Baltimore. Et puis sa vie avait perdu tout sens. Pourquoi continuer ?

Autant abandonner. Autant oublier. Autant boire.

Tony prit son balai et commença son service.

C'était l'après-midi, des jeunes venaient s'empiffrer de pop-corn en regardant des block busters inintéressants.

Il détestait leurs sourires, si sûrs, si innocents.

Ces foutus sourires qui lui rappelaient tout ce qu'il n'avait pas.

Il vérifia que personne ne faisait attention à lui – de toute façon, personne ne faisait jamais attention à lui – et sortit une flasque remplie d'un whisky bas de gamme.

Il s'en fichait. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge, il sentit ses sens faiblir.

Et soudain, vertige.

Des yeux bleus perçants le regardaient, inquiets. Il sentait des mains sur sa poitrine. Sa poitrine... Pourquoi il avait autant mal ? Et son cœur ? Pourquoi souffrait-il autant ?

Tony vacilla.

C'était bizarre.

Il n'était pas encore ivre, pourtant.

Il ferma les yeux, calma les battements tout à fait anarchiques de l'organe le tenant en vie, une fine pellicule de sueur apparaissant sur son front, et s'appuya bien plus que nécessaire sur son cher balai.

Peut-être que tu supportes moins bien l'alcool avec l'âge, songea-t-il alors qu'il se forçait à rouvrir les yeux.

Il frissonna.

Toujours ces mêmes prunelles bleues glacées le fixant avec ardeur.

Il fronça les sourcils, sentant soudain le sol se dérober sous son poids, et découvrit avec ahurissement les murs oranges d'un Open Space.

Mais comment savait-il que c'était un Open Space ? Et d'où venait-il ?

Une main se posa fermement sur son épaule.

Et le rêve éveillé se fendit en deux dans un craquement répugnant.

« Monsieur DiNozzo, je peux savoir ce que vous faites avec cette bouteille d'alcool dans la main ? » pesta une voix masculine contre son oreille.

Il ne réussit même pas à lui répondre, hébété, l'esprit à l'envers.

Il allait _vraiment _devoir arrêter la boisson avant de devenir complètement schizophrène.

* * *

Il avait été viré. Il s'y attendait, ce n'était même pas une surprise.

Son patron – son _ex_ patron – l'avait prévenu assez de fois. Arrêter de boire au travail, après si ça lui chantait mais pas au travail.

Foutu boulot.

Ça ne lui plaisait même pas de toute façon.

Passer le balai, à qui ça pouvait plaire ?

Il s'en fichait que cela soit un cinéma. Il n'aimait plus le cinéma.

Et puis, qui écouterait ses références stupides ?

Personne. Personne ne l'écoutait.

Il était seul.

Foutue solitude.

Pourquoi continuer ?

Il perdait la tête. Pourquoi il continuait à voir ses yeux ? À les sentir sur lui ?

Il ne les avait jamais vu de toute façon.

_Pas dans cette vie._

Tony s'avachit sur un banc, démantibulé, brisé, vidé. Il ne remarqua pas la vieille dame qui lui lança un regard offusqué et s'en alla.

Il but.

_« Je perds la boule, _pensa-t-il. _Après tout, c'est tout ce qu'il me restait »_

Et ses yeux.

Il ferma les siens. Il devait se rappeler.

À qui appartenaient-ils ? Ils étaient importants.

Des yeux bleus, glacés mais qui vous réchauffaient l'âme.

Il devait se souvenir, bordel !

Passant une main éreintée sur son visage, il se leva brusquement, son sang battant dans ses veines, et s'élança dans la rue bétonnée, peu enclin à prendre son véhicule pour rentrer chez lui.

Et à rentrer chez lui tout court en fait.

Une mélancolie et un dégoût de la vie peu communs collaient au mur de son appartement, et il n'avait pas envie de voir _ça_.

Il marcha sans but, sans voir, sans entendre, les mains dans les poches, le regard perdu devant lui.

Aller de l'avant, ils disaient.

Mouais, aller de l'avant pour voir un avenir encore plus obscure que le présent ? Non merci, ça va aller, je ferai sans.

Rouspétant silencieusement contre la Terre entière, son attention fut soudain attiré bien malgré-lui par un jeune couple sortant d'un restaurant.

Main dans la main, collés l'un à l'autre.

Il fronça le nez. C'en était presque mignon leur histoire.

Lui, l'amour, ça faisait pas mal de temps qu'il avait cessé d'y croire.

Il s'avança un peu plus dans l'allée, ne quittant pas des yeux le jeune homme contre toute logique.

Et puis il croisa son regard, un regard clair, respirant la vie.

Et un adjectif vint lui mordre la langue.

_Le bleu._

Sans réfléchir – mais réfléchissait-il vraiment encore ? – il s'élança vers le couple.

« Hey, le Bleu ! » cria-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard intrigué.

« Ça va le Bleu ? J'vois qu't'as trouvé une jolie dame, marmonna-t-il en prenant la main de la jolie blonde et en lui faisant un maladroit baise-main.

- Lâchez-la ! »

Cette voix lui était familière.

Un nom s'imposa dans son esprit.

« Tim ?

- Je vous connais ? »

Il eut un violent haut-le-cœur mais se retint de recracher tout l'alcool ingéré depuis son réveil.

« Tim... murmura la jeune femme d'une voix suppliante. Allons nous en. »

Tim observa l'homme en face de lui : vieilli par la boisson, abîmé par la vie.

Comment connaissait-il son prénom ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Tu as raison, Rose, partons. »

Et sans un regard en arrière, ils s'éloignèrent de Tony.

Le laissant tout seul.

Encore.

C'était ridicule, ils ne les connaissaient pas. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu savoir le nom de ce type. Peut-être il avait juste une tête à s'appeler Tim. Ou le Bleu.

Mais il était parti et ça faisait ridiculement mal.

Il avait espéré...

Il avait espéré quoi au juste ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus d'espoir.

Une douleur effroyable déchira sa poitrine en deux et le fit tomber à genoux sans sommation.

Son crâne semblait soudain envahi d'une meute d'abeille carnivores affamées qui le dévoraient de l'intérieur.

Il gémit de douleur, ses mains venant soutenir ses joues brûlantes.

Le sol se déroba alors avec une violence inouïe sous ses pieds, et il s'affaissa par terre, ne supportant plus la souffrance qui irradiait chaque molécules de son corps.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?!_

Des larmes brûlantes au coin des yeux, la gorge maintenue par un étau de fer, il distingua soudain des chaussures cirées à la perfection.

Releva les yeux.

Et recroisa le regard bleu scintillant de vie.

Tim se pencha vers lui, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Hé bah Tony, debout, sinon Gibbs va te tuer ! »

Il bafouilla, tenta de toutes ses forces de lui répondre.

Mais une lame brûlante s'enfonça dans sa poitrine.

Il suffoqua.

Et puis plus rien.

Le noir.


	3. Elle

Hello les filles !

Et vi, je suis rentrée ! *fais coucou aux lectrices* Donc voili voulou une suite dans les mêmes teintes que le chapitre précédent, avec de nouvelles rencontres héhé...Je ne dirais rien, jute une chose en fait : Plinie a accepté que je fasse du Tiva. *Angélique*

Bonne lecture !

.

_Buongiorno a tutti !_

_Vu qu'Amy est de retour, nous postons !_

_Je rappelle qu'Amy est une génie précoce donc acclamez-la merci._

_J'adore cette fic et je vous adore pour toutes ces reviews !_

_À bientôt et bonne lecture... Héhé._

* * *

**WJ :** Pline :*hug WJ et l'embrasse et lui chantonne un air doux pour la calmer et l'aime tout simplement*

Amy : La source ? Heu, tu comprends Pline ? Parce que je don't understand là...*relève Wjette*

**DG :** Pline : Héhé, merci !

Amy : Muahahaha, vi, je trouve aussi ! Viva la Plinie !

Pline : Et vive la Amyette !

**Kalifornia :** Pline :Hey ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Oui, oui, il y a une suite et elle est là !

Amy : S'il y a une suite ? Bah bien sûr, la voilààà !

**Alicia : **Pline : Oui, nous sommes cruelles mouahahahahahahahaha et attention aux menaces !

Amy : *regarde ses ongles* Aussi cruelles que PBG ? Nous ? Meuuuh noooon voyons, on lui laisse le trône. Un pied ? Mais que c'est cruelle ! Oulalalala

**Jolyette :** Pline :Haaaaan ! Jolyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! *hug* Bienvenue ! Ici, attention aux neurones parce qu'on les perd rapidement héhé

Amy : JOLYYYYY MA COUPINE ! *Hug* Contente que tu sois là miss, et oui c'est fort bizarre ! 8D

**Downey :** Pline : Le TBC c'est bon pour la santé... Sauf celle de Tony ! En tout cas merci !

Amy : Yepouuu, donc ça te dérange pas si on continue à l'assommer ? Oh mais c'est trooop gentiil !

**Ankouette :** Pline :Hum... Tu nous fais une petite crise identitaire ? Comme Tony ? Héhé !

Amy : MUAHAHAHAHA *est mourrue*

**Sashette :** Pline : *rougit, se cache derrière Amy, rougit encore un peu, court huger Sasha*

Amy : Ohhh merciii, c'est gentiil ! Ca doit être parce qu'on est plusieurs dans nos têtes de Pauline 8D

**PBG :** Pline :Ah. Tu es sûre que tu auras ressuscitée sœurette ? Parce que je peux te donner du chocolat sinon. *grand sourire*

Amy :* rescusite l'auteure* Ca va n'aller, t'inquiète pô.

**Gwen la reine :** Pline : OMG Gwen, vous ici ! La suite, ici, maintenant et *hug*

Amy : Merciiii, on poste !

* * *

**Elle**

Marta Rodriguez fit un dernier signe de la main à sa petite fille qui courrait vers les grilles de son école élémentaire, un large sourire aux lèvres, et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Le froid de ce mois de Novembre lui mordait joyeusement les joues et la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus sentir chez la jeune femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années.

Replaçant une mèche de cheveux bruns abîmés par les fers à lisser et autre bêtises dans le genre, elle marcha par automatisme sur le trottoir désert de la petite avenue.

Elle ne se pressait pas.

Elle avait le temps après tout, et puis, autant savourer ces quelques minutes seule à ne rien faire.

Marta avait renoncé à ses études et à son travail à l'arrivée de son deuxième enfant, se plongeant dans la vie monotone de celle d'une femme au foyer.

Mais elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Le sourire de ses enfants était sa plus belle victoire.

Réchauffée par cette dernière pensée, un sourire doux naquit sur ses lèvres gercées alors qu'elle approchait de son véhicule.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle aperçut le chat noir perché sur une poubelle, la fixant de ses prunelles sombres.

Elle frissonna.

Ça puait la mort par ici.

Le chat poussa un cri strident, la faisant violemment sursauter, et elle accélera sa course, terrifiée.

Mais le matou ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et se jeta d'un bon sur la pauvre jeune femme.

Marta hurla, se débattit comme une lionne, et finit une course au sol, trébuchant sur ses talons.

Et elle la vit.

La jeune femme assise contre un mur, le regard perdu dans le vide, la peau devenu transparente, ses veines apparaissant crûment à la lumière du jour, un trou béant entre les deux yeux.

* * *

« DiNozzo, ouvrez ! Police ! »

Le tambourinement plus que la voix le fit se réveiller en sursaut.

_Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc._

C'était fort, c'était agressif.

_Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc._

Ça faisait mal. Ah, sa tête.

_Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc._

Et, bordel, ça annonçait des emmerdes.

Il se releva, tituba.

Et tomba.

Il avait si mal.

Sa tête, putain, sa tête. Pourquoi il avait mal ?

Pourquoi ?

Et ces foutues visions.

Elles le suivaient partout depuis trois semaines. Toujours là, dans sa tête, dans ses os, partout.

Des yeux bleus. Un Open Space Orange. Une femme aux longs cheveux bruns. Le Bleu. Une fille aux couettes.

Il y avait même Ducky mais ce n'était pas vraiment Ducky.

Bordel, il avait mal.

« Je défonce la porte ! »

Le bruit que fit la porte en craquant résonna longtemps dans son crâne.

Quand il put enfin les yeux, un homme chauve au costard hors de prix le regardait de haut.

« Kort ? » souffla Tony.

* * *

Une heure qu'ils l'avaient mit dans cette boite en fer.

Une putain d'heure à ressasser les trois dernières semaines qu'il avait vécues, une putain d'heure à se demander par quel malheur était-il devenu fou.

La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire claque soudainement contre le mur, laissant apparaître son copain Kort.

Il se souvenait de lui. Enfin, se souvenait, façon de parler.

Tout ce qu'il savait à l'instant, c'était qu'il le détestait du fin fond de ses tripes.

« Je peux savoir ce que je fous ici ? Rugit-il alors que l'homme s'assaillait en face de lui, l'air imperturbable.

- Pour le meurtre de l'un de nos agents », affirma-t-il très froidement, sortant d'une mallette en cuir des pièces à conviction.

Un vertige l'étrangla.

Une salle semblable à celle-ci, le même homme en face de lui, la même accusation.

Une différence.

La grenouille.

« Monsieur DiNozzo », gronda soudainement son interlocuteur.

Il reprit terre avec la réalité, des gouttes de sueur filant sur son front, les yeux écarquillés, l'une de ses mains tenant fermement un bout de la table glacée.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et son sang semblait pulser comme un malade entre ses veines.

L'esprit fou, il releva les yeux vers l'agent qui le dévisageait avec mépris.

Celui-ci soupira lourdement, un sourcil arqué, et lui fit glisser la photo d'une jeune femme blonde vers lui.

Un frisson traversa tout son corps.

La petite amie de Tim.

« Non, souffla-t-il. Non, non, non.

- Reconnaissez-vous l'avoir tuée, monsieur DiNozzo ?

- Quoi ? Non ! »

Il tremblait. Son regard se voila.

« Tim... Comment va-t-il ?

- Vous connaissez donc le fiancé de la victime. Pourquoi avoir tué Rose Tyler ?

- Putain, Kort, t'es sourd ou quoi ? Je ne l'ai pas tuée ! »

Le chauve le regarda fixement, indéchiffrable.

« Je ne vous ai jamais dit mon nom, DiNozzo. »

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il n'avait rien à dire.

Comment expliquer qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin que Kort lui dise son nom pour qu'il le sache ? Il le savait déjà.

Comme pour Tim, son nom était une évidence.

Et sa haine pour le chauve aussi.

À ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit, le sauvant d'une explication laborieuse.

« Kort, viens voir ça. »

Le cœur de Tony s'arrêta de battre.

Elle.

_Elle._

Belle, mystérieuse, forte, indépendante, courageuse.

Elle.

Si belle.

Elle.

« Ziva... »

Il sentit son cœur se remettre à cogner, plein de sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« On se connaît ? »

Bonne question, pensa-t-il. Très bonne question.


End file.
